Nothing New But An Oishi and Eiji Stew
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: LJ50 sentences. One sentence on one topic, 50 random prompts. Oishi and Eiji fun. :D


**Title: **Nothing New But An Oishi and Eiji Stew  
**Author: **Dana-chaaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Tennis no Oujisama - OishiSyuchirohXKikumaruEiji

**Summary: **LJ50 sentences. One sentence on one topic, 50 random prompts. Oishi and Eiji fun. :D

**Author's Note: **Help yourself to mehh scrumscious stew! I am not on LiveJournal, sorry to tell you. I had just witnessed this idea from someone's fanfiction, and didn't know if there were any strings attached. I just plucked it, sorry if that was wrong. If it was incorrect of me, or if there is claim-ment and somehow had already claimed this pairing, just tell me and I'll take it down. But, please, give me a good reason, because this is story work of mine and I'm going to be slightly protective of it. Thank you!

**.Start**

**Number One: **Comfort  
Eiji was thankful for the hand placed caringly on his shoulder as he sobbed his tale of another abandoned toothpaste.

**Number Two: **Kiss  
Oishi remembered having to protect his double's partner when interrupting Fuji's kiss with a certain someone that shall remain unnamed.

**Number Three: **Soft  
Sure, kittens were so very adorable, cuddly, and soft, Oishi notified, but Eiji was all those things plus more -- on a good day.

**Number Four: **Pain  
The horrible, terrible pain was coursing through his body -- why couldn't Oishi stop spraying disinfectant on his paper cut?

**Number Five: **Potatoes  
"Eww, gross, they look like albino vomit," Eiji announced, twitching at the sight of mash potatoes before officially catapulting a spoonful at his double's partner.

**Number Six: **Rain  
Eiji and Oishi, completely wound up in their moronic and dangerous game of Twister, failed to hear the rough pounding turn to soft dripplets as the sun shined in the sky once more.

**Number Seven: **Chocolate  
Having been told chocolate's on Valentine's Day was a tradition, Echizen smirked up at his senpai, "So, it's okay for that girl to give Oishi chocolates?"

**Number Eight: **Happiness  
When it all came down to it, his final answer was, "Don't worry, Oishi, if you and my mom are drowning, I'll make sure to save her and throw you a tank of oxygen!"

**Number Nine: **Telephone  
Somehow, whenever they played that stupid game at parties, the one called telephone operator, Oishi had perfect listening skills while Eiji screwed it all up -- he couldn't help that he was a lot more artistic!

**Number Ten: **Ears  
"Ohh, no, no no no, I am _not_ wearing those for that Halloween costume party," he accusingly pointed a finger at furry, black cat ears, a flabbergasted look on his face from the suggestion.

**Number Eleven: **Name  
"Hello, I'm Oishi Syuchiroh, and you are?" Oishi asked the new student before feeling something heavy slam into it, barely recognizing his friend Eiji yelling, "Nooo! Don't fraternize with the enemy, Oishi, he'll killllll you!"

**Number Twelve: **Sensual  
There were moments when Oishi thought for sure he was going insane, like when he assumed Eiji was stretching a certain way to see how much of a reaction he could arouse from Oishi.

**Number Thirteen: **Death  
Eiji really had grown close to it, and while Syuchiroh thought it was useless to cry over spilt milk, the redhead continued to pout for his dear little dandelion that had blown into oblivion.

**Number Fourteen: **Sex  
The first time they had gotten as intimate with each other as to complete the process of sexual interaction, Oishi knew there was no way he could ever see his double's partner the same way.

**Number Fifteen: **Touch  
Teasing kisses there, ghostly touches here; licking, biting and loving -- it was the combination Eiji formed when being alone with his boyfriend in a secluded area, away from prying eyes and mindful thoughts.

**Number Sixteen: **Weakness  
One day, that fateful day when Eiji had managed to scrape his knee pretty badly, Oishi realized the last thing he wanted to see was Eiji hurt.

**Number Seventeen: **Tears  
The rain was always so pure and sorrowful, the Heaven's mourning tears weaping over a house protecting two lovebirds from the scorches of the depressed downfall.

**Number Eighteen: **Speed  
"Eiji, I really like you even if you don't feel the same and I thought maybe you'd like to go out on an actual date sometime," the vice captain of the tennis club said in such a rush, the only thing that made sense to him was the confused expression on his friend's face.

**Number Nineteen: **Wind  
A grumpy Eiji walked into the classroom, earny many odd stares at the peculiar hair-do he was adorning today, Oishi would pay, "It's the wind's fault," he huffed with a blush.

**Number Twenty: **Freedom  
Being on the court with Oishi in a double's game offered many things: happiness, entertainment, fun, amusement, but mostly the ability to do just about anything he wanted to.

**Number Twenty-one: **Life  
"And I shall choose life, for it is grand with you," Oishi concluded the piece of poetry, smiling lovingly at the redhead who gave him a "that was terribly sappy" look.

**Number Twenty-two: **Jealousy  
Gleaming eyes, possessive embraces, hungry kisses, and intimate touches; all to please the green-eyed monster flashing in Oishi's eyes.

**Number Twenty-three: **Hands  
"Look at Oishi's hands, nya! They're all winkly and old," Eiji announced childishly to no one in particular, the other boy's appendages gripped in his own.

**Number Twenty-four: **Taste  
Eiji was quick to find out that apple juice and milk really didn't mix in one cereal bowl, retreating to pout profusely at how hilariuos Oishi seemed to find this whole ordeal.

**Number Twenty-five: **Devotion  
"There're fangirls everywhere!" Eji's eyes swept through the strangely inhabited tennis area, sneaking a glance at the boy beside him, "Make sure they don't eat you alive, or else I'll have to demote them with my racquet."

**Number Twenty-six: **Forever  
Sighing dreamily, he smiled as he wrote diligantly on the paper in front of him, eyes scanning the last sentence: "I love you forever, but that isn't nearly long enough."

**Number Twenty-seven: **Blood  
Normally, seeing the red liquid emit from skin would cause Eiji to flinch and squirm with discomfort; however, after seeing the bleeding scratch on Oishi's arm, he found it his duty to take over the title "mother hen" for a few choice moments.

**Number Twenty-eight: **Sickness  
No one knew that slowly, but ever so surely, he was going to disappear into the black abyss, that knowing the fatal truth was going to be the death of him -- a disease he was unable to cure.

**Number Twenty-nine: **Melody  
"Stop it!" Eiji reprimanded, whacking Oishi lightly on the head after hearing the boy hum to a dreary song, "Hum something happier."

**Number Thirty: **Star  
"And there's one for you, and you, and you," Eiji grinned broadly, passing out his shimmering stickers to his friend in the class, eyes coming to Oishi and plucking the last one from the sheet, "And the best for last; a star."

**Number Thiry-one: **Home  
Eventually, but quicker than the redhead had thought, it was dawned upon him that whenever he appeared at the Oishi residence, they actually considered him part of the family, and welcomed their home completely and entirely to him.

**Number Thirty-two: **Confusion  
Oishi pecked a kiss on the redhead's pouting lips, "Stop looking like a kicked puppy in the rain, they're just algebra equations."

**Number Thirty-three: **Fear  
He knew it was childish and that he shouldn't think of such things, but when he was sleeping in Oishi's bed with the other, a stuffed animal nearby, he was completely certain the monster in the closet would definitely not be coming out tonight.

**Number Thirty-four: **Lightning/Thunder  
"Boom! Chakla! Fzzzffx," Eiji created the sound effects of a thunderstorm in the front of the classroom, Oishi standing right next to him, presenting the scientific reasoning behind the thunder, lightning, rain, and all that jazz.

**Number Thirty-five: **Bonds  
"Ochibi, here's your chance, just take these and capture that felion," Eiji nudged his little friend with a wink, handing the boy handcuffs and hoping Oishi would be proud of him as he watched his little baby boy grow up.

**Number Thirty-six: **Market  
The bizarre was always uneventful when Syuchiroh joined his family in the rare shopping; although, he made sure to secretly buy a little nick-nack to appease his redhead boyfriend once he got back.

**Number Thirty-seven: **Technology  
"T-e-c-h-n-o-l-o-g-y," Oishi spelled out, writing the vocabulary word down on his paper, and looked over to his partner, smiling warmly at the boy nestled on the bed, curled in the covers.

**Number Thirty-eight: **Gift  
Oishi laughed at the plastic, twenty-five cent ring shoved into his face, "You're not proposing, are you?"

**Number Thirty-nine: **Smile  
His day had gone horrible wrong: he didn't sleep well, he didn't eat too much, classes were horrible, and the like -- "Ne, Oishi, smile for me," he heard the redhead's voice and, no matter how lousy his day, he was able to offer a smile reserved only for him at Eiji.

**Number Forty: **Innocence  
"Oh, look at the two, Tezuka, aren't they simply too cute and naive for their own good?" a smiling tensai said with faint aumsement, watching the "Golden Pair" interact.

**Number Forty-one: **Completion  
"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," that was the last petal to fall to the ground, a overwhelming grin plastering onto his face, "He loves me!"

**Number Forty-two: **Clouds  
Eiji would never admit, but sometimes he liked to sit outside in the nice weather and try to name all the shapes of the clouds he could find -- one day, he invited Oishi.

**Number Forty-three: **Sky  
"Do you think, if I tried hard enough, that I could fly?" the redhead asked, bowing his head in slight embarrassment; he knew it was a immature question, but maybe his partner's answer would be able to persuade him differently.

**Number Forty-four: **Heaven  
On those sunny, lovely days that were all-around pleasant and filled with happy moments with his boyfriend, Oishi knew someone from the Heavens was inevitably smiling down at him.

**Number Forty-five: **Hell  
"Oishi, remember now, Hell is a very bad place and you don't want to end up there," Kikumaru scolded his friend, letting Syuchiroh pull him into an intimate moment afterwards.

**Number Forty-six: **Sun  
"Oishi, nya, I'm seeing three of you, it's so hot," the acrobatic player complained, making his partner go into mother hen-panic mode and tend to him lovingly; life was good, sometimes.

**Number Forty-seven: **Moon  
Something about the way the moon's light hit the redhead made Oishi either want to gape and stare at the wonderous beauty or whack his boyfriend on the head for making him think such utterly corny thoughts.

**Number Forty-eight: **Waves  
"Bye, Eiji, see you soon," Oishi smiled kindly, leaning in and pecking the prepared lips for their after-date-slash-good-night-kiss, before headed off and waving back to the redhead before the door was shut, blocking his view.

**Number Forty-nine: **Hair  
"You should've kept your hair style from last year," Momoshiro told Oishi one day, which received a reprimanding smack and angry pout from Eiji, "Don't be mean, Momo, Oishi looks just great."

**Number Fifty: **Supernova  
Staring out blanking into the dark night, he saw the luminous lights off in a distance, curious but just happy to see the presentation, thinking, "I wonder if Oishi's looking at the same sky with me; seeing the same thing."

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Review, if you will please. :D


End file.
